


Une deuxième chance : version classique

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [24]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dreams, Gen, Humor, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Des centaines de marches. Des armures. En or. Des chevaliers de bronze. Aioros mort. Hein ? Mais c'est pas ça l'histoire ! <b>Ecrit par : Chrysos</b></p><p>Anti-daté pour ne pas occuper indument la page des textes récents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une deuxième chance : version classique

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : Chrysos
> 
>  **Timeline** : UDC - scène coupée

_18 juin 2004_

Aioros était perplexe. Ce fameux site des Portes n’avait rien à voir avec l’image qu’il s’en était fait. Tour à tour, il observa les sept portes, ornées de colonnes doriennes inutiles et anachroniques, reliées les unes aux autres par d’imposants escaliers de marbre. 

Le guide, comme tenait à se faire appeler le personnage encapuchonné qui les avait accueillis, expliqua rapidement le topo au Sagittaire et à ses trois compagnons :

— Voici les sept portes de la vérité ! Pour pouvoir détruire la Porte principale, vous allez devoir ouvrir les six premières les unes après les autres. Evidemment, chaque porte est protégée par plusieurs gardiens qui vous mèneront la vie dure, nobles chevaliers.

— Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, annonça Aiolia, impétueux comme jamais. 

Son aîné, stupéfait, remarqua subitement que le Lion portait une tenue pour le moins inhabituelle.

— Une armure d’or, s’écria le Sagittaire. Mais comment !? 

Si Aiolia entendit la remarque de son frère, il n’en fit pas grand cas. Décidé, il prit le chemin de la porte la plus proche, avant qu’Aldébaran, vêtu d’une lourde protection hérissée de pointes, ne se mît en travers de sa route :

— Attends Aiolia, l’interpella le brésilien. Avant de nous jeter dans le gueule du loup, nous devrions échafauder un plan d’attaque qui…

Le colosse ne put finir sa phrase. Sans raison apparente, sa tête se désolidarisa de son corps monolithique et roula sur le sol poussiéreux sans la moindre effusion de sang. Son ou plutôt ses assassins apparurent alors sous les yeux injectés de sang du Lion. C’était de banals soldats aux mines patibulaires, équipés d’amures sombres et affreusement laides. 

— Les gardiens, constata mollement Mû qui, comme ses semblables, portait l’armure sacrée de son signe.

— Ils vont me payer ça, rugit Aiolia, en se précipitant sur ses adversaires. 

Le choc fut brutal. Hors de lui, le Lion percuta la masse compacte des boucliers portés par les gardiens, érigés en barricade. Couvert de sang, il ne s’avoua pas vaincu pour autant et repartit au front comme une bête enragée. Horrifié, Aioros ne put lui porter assistance. Ses pieds, comme le reste de son corps, refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. Pire que tout, il lui était également impossible de faire appel à son cosmos. En désespoir de cause, il cria à Mû :

— Va l’aider, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! Je suis paralysé ! 

Comme si de rien n’était, le Bélier ramassa la tête d’Aldébaran et la tourna en direction du champ de bataille :

— Vois, mon ami ! Aiolia va les vaincre en ton nom et en celui de la justice ! Ce n’est qu’un homme, mais il est porteur des éclairs de Zeus ! Le mal ne saurait triompher de sa fougue et de sa volonté, qui cristallise celle de l’humanité toute entière !

Aioros, une fois n’est pas coutume, sentit monter en lui le désir de frictionner l’arrière train du Bélier de son pied, histoire de lui apprendre à débiter autant d’inepties pendant qu’un de ses frères d’armes se faisait proprement tailler en pièces. Mais le guide, devinant aisément ses pensés, l’apostropha : 

— Ils ne t’entendent pas, Aioros du Sagittaire ! Pour eux, tu es mort il y a bien longtemps de cela !

— Quoi, s’étouffa l’aîné des Xerakis.

— Tu ne peux intervenir dans le monde des vivants, recommença le guide. Sois donc le spectateur des exploits que tes successeurs s’apprêtent à accomplir.

— Mes successeurs, répéta stupidement Aioros. Que… !? 

Sans prévenir, le guide s’enferma, en compagnie de son interlocuteur, dans une sphère de cristal. Aussi légère qu’une bulle de savon, la sphère décolla et prit suffisamment de hauteur pour offrir une vue panoramique sur le canyon. Interdit, Aioros découvrit ainsi quels terribles drames étaient en train de se nouer devant les fameuses portes. 

A la première, le Sagittaire reconnut Shiryu, le chevalier du dragon, occupé à combattre un gardien portant une hallebarde dans une main et une masse d’arme dans l’autre. Aux cotés du chinois, Shura, croisant tranquillement les bras, l’abreuvait de conseils plus ou moins pertinents censés l’aider à vaincre son antagoniste. L’effort aurait pu être louable si Dohko, dans le coin opposé, ne prenait un malin plaisir à donner des ordres totalement contraires à son disciple. Pris entre deux feux, le Dragon ne savait à quel saint se vouer et, indécis, subissait une correction monstre de la part de son rival.

Etrangement, après avoir perdu plus de sang que ne devait en posséder le corps humain, Shiryu se délesta de son armure. Et, dans un geste très stylé, il se creva les yeux, afin de pouvoir atteindre, d’après ses dires, la toute puissance du huitième sens qui allait immanquablement lui apporter la victoire. 

— C’est stupide, ne put s’empêcher de critiquer Aioros. Ce n’est pas en se privant d’un sens qu’il pourra dompter aussi vite le huitième sens !

A peine sa phrase finie, le Sagittaire s’écria :

— Mais ça n’existe pas, le huitième sens ! 

Hochant la tête, le guide lui désigna la deuxième porte. Devant celle-ci Hyoga avait maille à partir avec son gardien attitré… qui n’était autre que Jeanie, sa douce compagne. Après moult tergiversations, le Cygne prit son destin en main et, le maudissant de plus bel, acheva son amante d’une Aurora Execution bien sentie. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il s’effondra, alors qu’Aioros, écoeuré, tournait les yeux vers la troisième porte. 

A celle-ci, c’était à Shun d’Andromède, un chevalier de bronze que le Sagittaire ne connaissait que pour son extrême discrétion, qu’il incombait de combattre le gardien en titre. Celui-ci ou plutôt celle-ci, avait les traits de… bon dieu... Thétis !

Après avoir copieusement roué de coups le lymphatique Andromède, la belle Scandinave s’apprêtait à le passer par les armes. Quand, ô miracle, un inconnu stoppa l’euthanasie. Ce dernier, qui répondait au nom d’Ikki, vint à bout de Thétis en deux coups de cuillère à pot et quelques baffes bien méritées, selon le Phénix. Au terme d’un discours misogyne au possible, l’intrus renvoya Thétis à ses fourneaux et, sous les yeux attendris de Shun, regagna les ténèbres. 

A la quatrième porte, un Aioros nauséeux découvrit Shaka, Saga et Kanon, joignant leurs efforts pour déclencher une attaque interdite par Athéna en personne. Cette attaque, qui devait les marquer à jamais du sceau des traîtres, ils la réservaient à une porte déjà largement entrebâillée.

L’onde de choc fut si puissante qu’elle se propagea en direction de la cinquième porte, pulvérisant toute matière sur son passage, et en particulier Angelo qui, avec Aphrodite (!?) à ses basques, semblait fuir la confrontation avec le gardien des lieux. 

A la sixième porte, Milo et Camus étaient à la lutte avec un adversaire particulièrement vicieux, qui n’avait de cesse de les faire douter de leurs sentiments réciproques. Heureusement pour les deux âmes sœurs, la force de leur amour fut la plus forte. Et, après avoir terrassé avec la plus absolue facilité le gardien, les duettistes oublièrent leur mission divine et s’abandonnèrent à des actes beaucoup plus humains. 

Détournant pudiquement le regard, un Aioros gêné aperçut la toute dernière porte, la plus imposante de toutes. Au bas de celle-ci, un chevalier de Pégase inconnu au bataillon affrontait le gardien suprême afin de délivrer… Rachel, prisonnière derrière les lourds battants antédiluviens. 

Le combat, tenant plus de la boucherie que de l’affrontement dans les règles de l’art, semblait constamment perdu pour le freluquet de bronze. Mais, agaçant son opposant, Pégase se relevait à chaque offensive, en scandant des formules héroïques autant qu’archaïques.

En désespoir de cause, le chevalier en appela à ses fidèles compagnons qui se retrouvèrent alors, de gré ou de force, privés de leurs cosmos respectifs. Ceux-ci, en filaments épars, convergèrent alors vers un Pégase survolté. D’une pierre quatre coups, l’avorton pulvérisa le gardien, détruisit la dernière porte, propulsa Rachel dans les airs avant de la rattraper en plein vol. 

Phénomène inexplicable, le site dans son intégralité se disloqua à cet instant précis. Dans le chaos qui suivit, seuls les chevaliers de bronze, suivant un Pégase portant toujours Rachel dans ses bras, s’extirpèrent des débris et regagnèrent la base, sous les hourras émus des militaires. 

— Très belle victoire, lança cyniquement le guide. Une fois de plus, la justice triomphe !

Aioros, étrangement calme, compte tenu des circonstances, déclara :

— J’y suis, ce n’est qu’un rêve ! Je me disais aussi ! Cette stratégie suicidaire, ces combats sans queue ni tête, c’était si…

— Irréel, proposa le guide. Malheureusement pour toi, tout ceci est aussi réel que je le suis !

Arrachant sa cape, le mystérieux personnage révéla sa véritable identité. A la vue de cette silhouette juvénile et de ces yeux pers caractéristiques, Aioros s’abandonna dans un :

— A… Athéna !

— Aioros, murmura la déesse, en caressant le bras du Sagittaire de façon équivoque. Tu es mon plus fidèle serviteur. Il est temps que je te rende les hommages qui te sont dus.

 

* * *

 

Un hurlement, primaire et animal, voilà tout ce dont Aioros fut capable. Angelo, plus prompt à réagir, se leva aussitôt de son siège, et lui appliqua férocement sa main calleuse sur la bouche en grommelant :

— T’es pas bien de gueuler comme ça ! Tu veux que les hôtesses te foutent dehors à coups de pied où je pense ou quoi !?

Thétis, réveillée à son tour, fit signe aux autres passagers de l’avion et au personnel de bord de ne pas s’inquiéter. Posant une main apaisante sur l’épaule de son voisin, elle lui demanda :

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de jouer les stentors au bout milieu de la nuit !

— Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Ricana le Cancer. Tu connais suffisamment les habitudes nocturnes de cet imbécile pour saisir immédiatement ce genre de différences ? 

Le visage de Thétis s’empourpra, alors qu’elle venait de croiser le regard curieux de Shaka. Aioros, incrédule, palpa pour sa part son masque et dévisagea ses compagnons.

— J’ai fait un cauchemar incroyable, avoua-t-il. J’étais mort et vous tous, vous portiez vos armures d’or et vous combattiez les gardiens ! Enfin, sauf toi Thétis ! Toi, tu étais passée à l’ennemi et les deux chevaliers de bronze t’ont… Et Athéna m’a…

Se rendant compte de la stupidité de son récit, Aioros résuma :

— Bref, j’ai seulement fait un cauchemar totalement délirant. De mémoire, c’est bien la première fois que ça m’arrive. 

Etrangement compatissant, le Cancer regagna sa place aux côtés de Shura et claironna :

— Bah, ça doit être les Portes qui s’amusent à parasiter tes songes. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça m’est arrivé aussi. L’autre nuit, j’ai rêvé que j’étais harcelé par une armée entière de jeunes filles en fleurs, françaises soit dit en passant, qui voulaient m’arracher un autographe, et plus si affinité. Tu parles d’un scénario catastrophe ! Vivement qu’on les pulvérise, nos nuits ne s’en porteront que mieux ! 

Sur ces aveux, Angelo regarda par le hublot l’aube naissante et songea, un peu amer, qu’il regardait peut-être pour la toute dernière fois ce spectacle grandiose.

 


End file.
